


A Beast with Needles

by Thunderweb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Memory Alteration, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderweb/pseuds/Thunderweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind was meeting Dominus Ambus in his dream again, leaving Chromedome unable to give him any comfort. It hurted. Rewind was with his long lost friend, leaving Chromedome here suffering alone. <em>It hurted.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beast with Needles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [바늘 달린 짐승](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157585) by [Thunderweb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderweb/pseuds/Thunderweb). 



> Re-rewrite of my previous work, [Dysfunctional](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1177626).
> 
> This is much darker and sicker. I only hope I have unleashed my frustration in better way.

The dawn was yet to come, but a stabbing headache woke Chromedome out of recharge. Scattergun died – another nightmare. His brain jumbled – another memory fragmentaion. He shook his head to collect himself, with no avail. No, he couldn't do it – the pain was still there, only getting worse and worse. He needed someone to soothe him. Someone to tell him it's okay now, you don't have to worry anymore.

Wasn't his Conjunx Endura recharging next to him? Of course he was! Yes, everything will be alright. His lover will embrace him with warmth, soothing this agony inside him. Chromedome called his mate's name. Oh, my dear –

"Scattergun –"

 _Wait,_ something was not right. He looked down at the mech. Tiny frame – even shorter than his waist – painted in charcoal black. The face covered with a mouthplate and a visor. No, the laying figure was not Scattergun. How could this happen? Did he... share his berth with a stranger? _Oh, what have I done?_ Oh, my love Scattergun, where are you? Oh no, Scattergun, ooh – wait, _who is Scattergun?_

His head spinned. Who is this mech in front of me, then? Scatter-whatever? No, forget such strange name. _So who is he?_ Prowl? No, their love has broken up long ago. Pivot? Nah, it's just another odd name. Brainstorm? No, he's just a close friend. Think. Remember. _Re, Re..._

 _Rewind!_ Oh, my Conjunx Endura, at last! My one and only true love. Oh, so beautiful even in recharge. Chromedome was happy, as long as tiny Rewind stayed within his head. Nothing else did matter – only tainting his precious with their impurity.

The pleasure turned into frustration before long, however. How could he let his lover slip from his memory? How dare he forget lovely Rewind, not only this time but again and again? The beast inside him growled in cold rage, demanding of retribution.

Maybe something was wrong with Chromedome's processor. Maybe he should visit his friend and have a word. Leave their room, passing through a corridor, and stand in front of the door to Brainstorm's lab. Knock knock.

"Whoever you are, turn back and go mind your business. I'm performing _delicate_ operation here. What? Yes, of course! It _is_ more important than _you_."

Yeah, whatever. Just open the door and enter. Brainstorm grumbles at interruption. Chromedome pleads for advice, of the unknown names floating within his head.

Had he already done that, though? Brainstorm makes an odd face, without any words. His head shaking, eyes tired, mouth sighing. Stop it. It doesn't solve anything – just worsening this awkward mood. Chromedome gives up and leaves the room.

So he was sitting on his berth now, fumbling with the mess which was his memory. More mess, more painful – like needles poking at his brain.

He couldn't take it anymore, neither could he get out of his misery by himself. Please save me, my dear Rewind. Release me from this maddening agony. Punish me for forgetting you. His hand reached for his lover with desperation.

"Dommy..."

The sad voice of his mate froze his hand. Bitter realization came to Chromedome. Ah, so it wasn't only me who was having a nightmare. So was Rewind.

'Dommy' – it was a cryptogram between them. Everyone thought of 'Domey' whenever Rewind spoke of the nickname. Chromedome knew better, though. Only he could tell the difference between 'Dommy' and 'Domey'. Short and clear 'Dommy' for Dominus Ambus, long and drooping 'Domey' for Chromedome.

Let's take the 'Dommy' above as an example. It sounded weak and sorrowful as if it was 'Domey', but you have to consider the speaker's mood. In this case, actual 'Domey' should have sounded like 'Dough-mee'.

The conclusion: Rewind was meeting Dominus Ambus in his dream again, leaving Chromedome unable to give him any comfort. It hurted. Rewind was with his long lost friend, leaving Chromedome here suffering alone. _It hurted._

The beast within roared in fury, rampaging inside his spark chamber. Chromedome could barely contain his spark – the chamber was covered with no Innermost Energon, not anymore. The brute kept pounding against the wall, wanting to be freed. Thud once, thud twice, thud thrice – then it happened.

Something dark was released from Chromedome's spark chamber. It rushed through his shoulder, his arm, his hand, then reached at his fingertips. At last, the deadly needles rose sharply. Innocent Rewind was still recharging, oblivious of the needles assaulting his cranium ruthlessly. Oblivious of his lover soaking himself into his dream.

The starry sky, the spaceport, the spaceship – a familiar view greeted Chromedome. Never been here actually, but he had visited his lover's this dream over tens of times. There, little Rewind was exchanging farewells with 'Dommy'.

"Not going to tell you not to go now. But promise me one thing at least, Dommy: please come back someday."

Rewind's word brought smile on Dominus Ambus' face. His mustache decorated the smile, making a impressive scene.

"Of course, my friend. Worry not, for I shall return to you. I promise."

After patting on the smaller friend's head, Dommy turned back. And he left Cybertron on small spaceship. Rewind waved at the fading ship, until it reduced into a small dot.

Though his face was covered, Chromedome knew that his lover was crying. Domey stepped forward, to embrace Rewind from behind. The tiny mech's frame was trembling with sorrow.

Rewind's sorrow was Chromedome's sorrow as well. His spark screamed with grief. But the casing had been dried out long ago – he had no more tear left to drop. The only thing he could do was suffering together next to him.

 _That's not quite true,_ his spark whispered. There was one thing he could do. No one else, but only Chromedome could do it. Rewind noticed what he was going to do, but could do nothing to stop him. Chromedome had already fallen in trance, a hand stretched wide. Stinking black fluid was unleashed from his fingertips, from the needles. Like a swarm of Scraplets devouring a corpse, it began feeding itself with the dream.

Rewind looked back at him; he felt his lover's shock and anger. But nothing could stop Chromedome now. The stars fading away, the spaceport crumbling down – the disgusting liquid shattered the entire world into shining pieces of the memory, then even dissolved those sparkles in a translucent puddle. Still hugging his Conjunx Endura with one hand, Chromedome ordered the goo to return. The sticky white fluid flowed back through the needles. Rewind's memory streamed through his body, cleansing his defiled soul. It felt so good that his frame shivered with glee. Oh, he was, ooh, he was about to –

"You broke the promise. Again."

– suddenly the cold voice chased his arousal away. Rewind, somehow awaken, pulled out the needles from his head. Realization came with suffocating dread. Yes, he broke the promise, not to use his _talent_ ever again. Rewind's visor gazed into Chromedome's – it was so intense that it was almost painful.

"Sorry, Rewind. I'm so sorry –" 

"Tell me then. Sorry for what?"

 _You were having nightmare, again. You were crying. I – I couldn't resist. I couldn't play a spectator anymore._ The excuse died away within his tongue. It had repeated tens of time, and he had made tens of same excuses. He couldn't dare to speak those words anymore.

"I see. You know what? I'm starting to wonder if you _do_ feel sorry. If not, why are you repeating same things over and over again? Why are you doing this?"

Still no answer, for why Chromedome kept destroying the dreams of Dominus Ambus, while sparing the memory of Ambus itself intact. No one, even Chromedome himself, knew the reason. Rewind yelled in frustration.

"Are you playing a game with me? Why, why? Are you enjoying this? Please, rather erase it all!"

Yes, that was one of the option: to have Rewind forget Dominus Ambus completely. How many times did he think of that idea? But Chromedome couldn't. Even he couldn't cross that line.

Religious people believed Primus was a god who created them. Neither Chromedome nor Rewind believed in Primus, though. Chromedome believed in Rewind, who had harnessed the savage beast within the mnemosurgeon. Rewind believed in Dominus Ambus, a saint who led the disposable memory stick in ascension to sentiency.

Without Dominus Ambus, there was no Rewind. Without Rewind, there was no Chromedome. Chromedome couldn't exist without Dominus Ambus. Though Domey hated Dommy for taking all the love from Rewind, he knew that was blasphemy against them. Despite being an ugly beast with disgusting needles he was, Chromedome had enough discretion to behave.

"I trusted you once again, yet you betray me as usual."  
Rewind's words whipped on his spark. The beast squirmed with agony. Ashamed of himself, who couldn't even follow such a simple promise.

But he had to endure. He could endure all this anguish and disgrace. Oh my precious Rewind. My savior, my master, my lord. I shall protect you from this cruel world, as long as I am alive. Fear not, for I shall not let anything hurt you.

If someone injures his lover, well, so be it. He will pierce their head with the needles without hesistance. He will gladly tear their mind apart, then devour it with pleasure.

Maybe Rewind won't like it. But Chromedome didn't mind. Even pain and anger were dainties for him, if given from Rewind.


End file.
